


Profile

by ddagent



Series: Online [2]
Category: Hamish MacBeth (TV), High Noon (2009)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Online Relationship, Online Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1913874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddagent/pseuds/ddagent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamish and Phoebe get to know each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Profile

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own High Noon, Hamish Macbeth or any of their characters, or their settings - all belongs to their respective institutions.
> 
> This is the sequel to 'Online', and written for the absolutely amazing riskpig. Thank you for everything that you've done for our fandom, you put in so much time and energy and we really appreciate it. This is such a tiny token of my appreciation, but I hope you like it all the same.

It had been a quiet day in Lochdubh. At least, quiet by the usual standards. So once the rounds had been done, Hamish Macbeth had headed to the Stag Bar for a pint. He made small talk with a few of the patrons whilst nursing his beer. Every now and again he checked his watch, waiting for the minutes to tick round to ten o’clock. Agnes commented once or twice about his clock watching, but he just replied with a polite smile. The hands went round, but still it wasn’t quick enough.

 

He had a date, for want of a better word, at ten o’clock. He’d scheduled a chat session with Phoebe for then, accommodating the five hour time difference between them. He’d met the American on a Luke Kincaid message board two weeks ago, and had bonded over a love of all things Chuck Sadler. Of course the time difference usually meant he woke up with Wee Jock licking his face after their conversations had strayed into the early hours. But it was worth it. Phoebe was as wonderful as they came.

 

Eventually the time came round to quarter to ten and Hamish drained the rest of his pint before heading to the door. He’d just have enough time to get himself settled before logging on. He didn’t even see Alex as they passed each other in the doorway.

 

“Hamish?”

 

He’d been busy focussing on what he and Phoebe were going to talk about but his name drew his attention. “Hey Alex. You keeping well?”

 

His question caught her off guard, but she recovered quickly. “I’m good, thank you. Got time for a drink?”

 

Agnes was lurking round the bar, trying to be subtle as she watched them. He needed to be careful with his words. Last thing he wanted was for his actions to be scrutinised. _Last thing he wanted was to be late for Phoebe._ “Sorry, can’t. Plans.”

 

“At this time of night? With who?” Another pause. Another frown. “Isabelle?”

 

He didn’t have the energy to have this conversation. Not when Alex was only home for a couple of weeks. “Night, Alex.”

 

He exited the Stag Bar, leaving the urgent whispers of Alex and Agnes behind. Right now he couldn’t care less. He had a date with Phoebe. One that, if his watch was correct, he was running late for. Hamish quickly closed the distance between his bar and the station, running when he got inside to boot up his computer.

 

When he was settled, Wee Jock jumped up in his lap. Hamish scratched him behind the ears, smiling at his dog. “Are you as eager to talk to Phoebe as I am, Jock?” Hamish chuckled. “I bet you are.”

 

He loaded the instant messenger he’d signed up for not long after Phoebe and he had started talking. She was already waiting for him. _Shit._ With no hesitation, he started a conversation.

 

_Sorry I’m late. Ran into an old friend, wouldn’t let me go._

 

Hamish waited not so very patiently for her reply to come through. _No sweat; just got here myself. I just ran into my ex, which wasn’t pleasant._

He could count the things he knew about Phoebe on one hand. Her name, her gender, her nationality and her love of Westerns. More information about her was a blessing, although he wasn’t sure how much he wanted to know about her love life. _I don’t need to do anything nasty to him, do I? I can, you know. I’m a Constable._

_You’re a Constable?_

_Yeah, local bobby._

She knew his name, his age, hisnationality and that he was a friend of ‘Chuck Sadler’. This was new information. He wondered if that would be all right with her.

 

_I just can’t believe you’re a cop. I’m a Lieutenant with my local PD. I specialise in crisis negotiation._

_So you’ve got your ex covered then._

Hamish could almost hear her laugh on the other end of the internet connection. He wondered what her laugh was like. The more he knew about Phoebe, the more she became a real person to him. Someone he could see, someone he could touch.

 

_Yeah, I’ve got him covered. Today was just a rehash of our break up. He was fine with the job at first, but things got to him eventually. It’s not the first time that’s happened to me. Finding someone who accepts the job is more of a challenge than it looks._

_I can imagine. But if you love the person, you’d love them no matter what they did, where they were._ Hamish paused in his typing, wondering if he should complete his thought. _My ex, she left to pursue a writing career. Wanted me to come with, but I couldn’t. I like my life here. I like the quiet; I like the idiots who steal sheep and graffiti lawnmowers._

_Sounds wonderful. I would happily trade in a couple of stolen sheep for my day today. Had a jumper._

They’d never talked like this before. Not about real things. He found he liked it, even preferred it. _What happened?_

_It was touch and go for a while, but I talked her down. Was up there for about six hours._ There was a break in text, but she replied before he could. _Sorry, you don’t want to hear about this._

_I do. I want to know everything._ Hamish could imagine her smiling. He wanted to know what that smile was like.

 

_Well, in that case, what do you want to know first?_

He had a million questions. Did she like sports? Did she like dogs? How did she get into her line of work? Was she seeing someone? But he typed the first thing that came to mind. _I want to know what you look like when you smile._

He was an idiot. An absolute idiot. Hamish thought she’d disconnect but Phoebe stayed online. A moment later, a file download popped up. It was a picture. Clicking on it, Hamish got his first glimpse of Phoebe. She was _beautiful._ Short blonde hair, bright blue eyes. An absolutely gorgeous smile.

 

_Satisfied?_

_Absolutely._

 

_Well can I get to know you? What do you look like when you smile?_

He’d worked out the web cam a week ago, but hadn’t had the chance to use it yet. He managed to take a grainy picture of him grinning, with Wee Jock resting happily on his lap. It took him a couple of minutes to work out the attachment function, but he got there. Soon a picture of him was winging its way over to her. Hamish shifted in his seat as he wondered her reaction. Soon enough, his computer beeped with a message.

 

_If I’d realised they made Constables that handsome, I’d have done my training in Scotland._

_Can’t talk. Writing an email to my superior asking if I can transfer to America._

_That can be arranged. So, Hamish, what is the strangest case you’ve ever worked?_

_Are you sitting comfortably?_

They talked for hours, and once again Hamish woke to Wee Jock licking his face and TV John tutting to the side of him. Blearily, Hamish looked at the computer screen as he tried to remember the last thing he’d typed to Phoebe. He’d actually managed to sign off the conversation this time. Whilst TV John muttered in the background about the electricity bill, Hamish couldn’t stop focusing on the three kisses Phoebe had signed off with. He was smitten. Of that he had no doubt. 


End file.
